pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent (Chapter)
Vincent (Chapter) is the 95th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis After seeing the Tragedy of Sablier once again, Vincent is plagued with horrible memories and feelings of guilt towards himself, as he believes that he's the reason the Tragedy happened in the first place. Vincent thinks to himself about the red all around him, the horrible color of blood and fire, the same color as his eye. After Cheshire confronts Oswald and Vincent in Sablier, Vincent voices his confusion as to how Cheshire actually managed to survive his encounter with Oz in his dimension, though Cheshire remains silent on the matter. Elsewhere, Oz, Alice, and Gilbert are running through the Baskerville estate, when suddenly they hear a bell ringing. Coming to a stop, Alice asks if Oz and Gilbert heard the bell too, which Oz confirms as he comes to the realization that the ringing matches the sound of Cheshire's bell. Back where the group first entered the Tragedy of Sablier, Ada sits silently beside a statue, remembering the conversation that came before. Oz yelled at Gilbert for suggesting that they leave Ada there, also asking if he's insane. Gilbert pleaded his case by explaining that even though they were in Sablier from 100 years ago, they weren't in the same spectral existence as those who lived out their lives during that time. When Oz didn't understand, Gilbert explained that they'd stepped across time to the world on the other side, making it basically impossible for anything that doesn't belong there to impact it in any way. That meant that they wouldn't be visible to the people around them, and that the Sablier citizens wouldn't be able to touch them either; meaning that it would likely be safe to leave Ada there so that they could focus on stopping Oswald. Alice noted how Gilbert said "basically", meaning that there are exceptions to that rule, which Gilbert confirmed - explaining that Baskervilles can interfere. Other than that, changing history would be impossible for anyone else. Gilbert also made a point to mention to Alice how he wasn't sure what impact her unorthodox B-Rabbit powers would have. Seeing that Oz is stressed over the thought of leaving Ada behind, Ada steps up and encourages her “brother” to go ahead and stop Oswald, claiming that she’ll be fine on her own. Ada is suddenly pulled out of her flashback as she sees a child, mumbling to himself close by, confusing her with his presence at the centre of the Tragedy. Knowing that Cheshire’s only going to be an obstacle, Oswald summons Jabberwock and sends him after Cheshire. Cheshire only just manages to escape as Jabberwock destroys the statue he’s standing on with his tail. Oswald rushes in to personally deal with Cheshire, while Jabberwock uses his energy beam to set fire to the room they’re in; leaving Vincent to relapse his traumas from the Tragedy of Sablier. At the same time, Oswald continuously attempts to stab Cheshire, only Cheshire proves to be a tough adversary as he dodges every one of Oswald’s strikes. Oswald tells Cheshire that, in-truth; he doesn’t care what becomes of Cheshire, managing to outmaneuver the Chain and stab him in the face and through the back of his skull, claiming that he will dispose of anything that tries to stand in his way. Cheshire can’t help but laugh, shape shifting into his ethereal form, leaving Oswald to plummet to the ground as he claims to be the same; not caring whether or not Oswald lives or dies. Insisting that if what Cheshire says is true, Oswald voices how Cheshire should release him. However, Cheshire claims that he can never allow something like that to happen; revealing that he’d traverse the lanes between dimensions and observed the events that took place while he waited for his wounds Break inflicted on him with Mad Hatter were fully healed. During this time, Cheshire saw Oswald claim that he intends on destroying the Intention of the Abyss by changing the past, which is something that Cheshire will not allow, vowing to protect the Intention without fail. Seeing the pointlessness of attempting to change Cheshire’s mind, Oswald calls him idiotic like everyone else around him, once again engaging the Chain in battle. Meanwhile, Vincent sees a woman dragging herself into the room, broken, bleeding, and begging someone to help her. Though when Vincent reaches out to her in order to help, a Baskerville cuts through her with his sword before running off to continue massacring the guests in the Baskerville estate, as the Oswald of that time period had ordered. Seeing this unfold only makes Vincent retreat within his own mind, fixating on the deep crimson red color all around him. Looking up, a younger Vincent sees Ada and stops crying, asking her if she’s truly still alive. Ada finds she’s unable to answer, too disoriented by the fact that the child before her can see her. Vincent cries with relief, running towards Ada to embrace her, happy to see that there are still people in the Baskerville estate who are alive. To Vincent’s surprise, Vincent passes right through Ada’s body and falls onto the floor behind her; reminding Ada how Gilbert had said that there’s no possible way for her to interfere with the past. This proves to be the last straw for Vincent, as he breaks down and questions why all of this is happening when all he wanted to do was save Gilbert. Hearing this, Ada realizes who the child standing before her is and attempts to approach him for confirmation, only to have Vincent try to push her and beg her to stay away. Seeing that Vincent is in agony over the burdens of his past, Oswald writes him off as pathetic for allowing his past to consume him, leaving his battle against Cheshire to Jabberwock in order to put Vincent out of his misery. Much to his surprise though, Leo calls Oswald out from within his subconscious, ordering Oswald not to kill Vincent. Seeing Leo as nothing but a nuisance, Oswald forces Leo back and asks what Leo intended on doing if he’d managed to stop him, and what path he could possibly offer Vincent. Ultimately, Oswald tells Leo that he has no will of his own, so Leo thereby has no purpose, and so Oswald asks how, in such a state, Leo could possibly stop him. Entertained, Levi claps his hands, overjoyed by how interesting things seem to have gotten. Kneeling down beside Leo, Levi encourages him to say something back against Oswald, reminding Leo of how Vincent asked what his wish was so that he could make it come true no matter what. Thinking that Vincent’s question was cute, Levi asks if Leo has an answer to his valet’s question yet. Outraged, Leo asks how Levi can be having so much fun with all that’s going on, reminding him that his attempt to create the Intention is what started all this turmoil in the first place, so he’s unable to know why Levi can smile about it. Levi smirks and grabs Leo by the shoulder, pulling him within inches of Leo’s face, telling him not to answer a question with a question. Levi admits that he’s only able to smile about all that’s happened because he’s decided to make it enjoyable to himself as a way to cope with his mistakes; thus anything that’s not boring is all right to him. Turning around, Vincent sees Oswald approaching, though he seems to him as a group of Baskervilles and orders them to stay away from him, which leads Demios to summon herself, laughing at Vincent’s instability. Seeing this, Oswald looks down on Vincent for being unable to even control his Chain, knowing that Vincent’s mind will be completely consumed at the rate he’s going. Demios suddenly begins muttering about heads, demanding that Oswald give her his head. This leads Oswald to realize that Demios used to be none other than Miranda Barma when she was human, shocking Vincent and pulling him out of his crazed state in order to recall when Miranda tricked him into opening the Door to the Abyss. Oswald on the other hand remembers meeting Miranda after Gilbert’s first Succession Ceremony failed, when she said that she’d always dreamed about talking to him so casually. Then he remembers how, after Jack had used B-Rabbit to incapacitate him and mutilate several Baskervilles, Miranda arrived on the scene, where Jack stood before Oswald with an unconscious Gilbert in his arms. Jack told Miranda that, as he’d promised, he’d provided Oswald and since Oswald couldn’t move anymore, Miranda was free to do as she pleased with him. Overjoyed, Miranda ran to Oswald, thanking Jack before she knelt before Oswald; calling him her beloved. Reaching for a nearby battle axe, Miranda looked into Oswald’s eyes and told him how she’d longed for the day she could finally take his head as her own. Unexpectedly, Oswald managed to muster enough strength to reach for his sword and cut across Miranda’s body as she prepared to decapitate him, surprising Jack; who then ran off in fear with Gilbert. Oswald remembers that he hadn’t killed Miranda at that time, because her dark soul wasn’t meant to be part of the salvation provided by The Rule of One-Hundred Cycles. Therefore, when Sablier fell into the Abyss, so did Miranda, who would’ve been forced to become a Chain by the Abyssal energy that immediately flowed into her body, transforming her into Demios the Executioner. The young Vincent continues to cry, telling Ada that it isn’t his fault and that he’s not bad, rather it was “that woman” (Miranda), who was bad to her very core. Oswald tells Vincent that it’s very easy for a person to be attracted to a Chain who used to be a person they’d previously had a connection of some sort with. Even now, after all this time, Vincent is still unable to escape Miranda’s curse over him. Vincent is too shocked to move, leaving Demios to wrap herself around him while she laughs maliciously at Vincent’s pain, with Oswald fighting Demios’ attempts to decapitate him. Vincent tries to say that all he ever wanted was to save Gilbert, though he’s interrupted by Oswald, who breaks through Demios’ defense and stabs Vincent through his torso, saying that such a thing is impossible, because a Child of Ill Omen is incapable of saving anyone. Oswald then hears Gilbert slam down his hands and call out for Vincent in dismay, as he, Oz, and Alice arrive on the balcony above them. Oz instinctively jumps down off the balcony, summoning his scythe and attacking Oswald; though Oswald manages to defend himself. Oswald is slightly surprised to see that Oz is still alive, with Oz vowing to stop the Chains supporting the world from collapsing completely. Tired of Oz, Oswald tells him to stop saying the same thing over and over again, reminding Oz that even if he does manage to stop the destruction of the Chain, without changing the past, the Intention of the Abyss will still exist and therefore the exact same event will happen again eventually, meaning that they have to attack the root of the problem. Not caring, Oz states that changing the past in order to make it so none of this ever happens is wrong, and even if it were the right thing to do, he still wouldn’t allow it. Seeing Oz as just another obstacle, Oswald tells him that he can try to stop him, but with a distorted soul and broken body, how much exactly could Oz actually do, encouraging Oz to try his best. Oz’s eyes turn red once more, and so he and Oswald jump into battle. Elsewhere, Noise has just arrived in Sablier and initially questions where she is as she recalls running through the Door to the Abyss, only to realize that she’s in Sablier after she witnesses the Baskervilles massacring the citizens. Noise questions if Vincent’s in Sablier as well, crying and calling out for him excessively, while Echo seemingly continues to sink into obscurity within her subconscious. Characters In Order of Appearance Terms Trivia *Alternate title: - Full Circle Nightmare - . *Cheshire is confirmed to be alive and not a past incarnation of himself - having traversed the lanes between dimensions while healing his wounds. *Demios is revealed to have been Miranda Barma prior to Sablier's fall into the Abyss. *Oswald impales Vincent with his sword. Navigation Category:Chapters